gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan GM José
José is a Game Master in the Casa de Muertos guild, but holds loyalty to the Marceline guild. He is also an NPC on Isla de los Malditos. History José Martin was a rich boy for much of his life. His mother was Cynthia de Gonzales (related to Alejandro de Gonzales, who founded the city, as well as neice of Julio de Gonzales, mayor of the city), and his father was a frenchman named Jean Martin. He lived on Isla de los Malditos for a long part of his life. When Jolly Roger's skeleton army invaded, José took his dagger and defended for quite a while. Gradually, he was forced into the back into the fort, where he took a stand with his best friend, Carlos Santiago, and the mayor of the town, Julio de Gonzales. Julio was killed first, and transformed into El Maldito. José knew the same fate awaited them, and offered Jolly Roger his service. Jolly spared he and Carlos, but put them to work. They were to gather information from pirates, especially the Marceline guild. José worked for many years in the Casa de Muertos guild. He dropped his last name out of shame, and became just José. He became Captain Ezekiel Rott's personal attendant. His friend Carlos began to do work in the Beckett's Quarry, aiding Samuel Shaw. José was a faithful man, or so it seemed. On an expedition, alone, into El Sudoron, José spotted a mark carved on a tree: a skull with two torches behind it. What seemed strange was the carved flames were moving. José touched the mark, which began to glow red. Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. He spun around, to find a pirate, aiming down the sights of a pistol. When he looked behind José, the man saw the glowing mark. He lowered his pistol, and asked who he was. José, sensing no threat, began to talk with the man. He found out the man's name was Captain Xavier Hench. Xavier was the guildmaster of a guild called Marceline. They planned to meet the next day at Avaricia's Tavern on Isla de Avaricia. José set off at once to find Carlos, and plan their escape from Jolly Roger's clutches. The next day, Marceline met them. This time, Xavier brought a friend named Sir Charles Newgate. Sir Newgate was the head strategist of the Marceline guild. They spent all day planning out thier details. Finally, their plan was set. José and Carlos would spy on Jolly Roger's work, and report anything unusual. In turn, Marceline would slowly feed them false information to give to Jolly. This way, they could eventually weave their way out. José still today travels with Rott, yet holds his loyalties to the pirate Xavier Hench! He is occasionally seen on Isla de los Malditos, spying on Jolly Roger's forces. Information Ships Savage Warrior—War Galleon Guild Casa de Muertos Affiliaton Pirate Undead Stats Notoriety—39 Sword—27 Gun—23 Doll—25 Dagger—30 Grenade—11 Staff—21 Potions—20 Fishing—18 Treasure Sets Collected Odds and Ends Tia Dalma's Menagerie Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan GM Category:POTCO